The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventors, to the extent the work is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description that may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present disclosure.
The present disclosure relates to public-key cryptography. Public-key cryptography is a cryptographic method based on the application of asymmetric key algorithms in which a key used to encrypt a message (the “public” key) is different than a key used to decrypt the message (the “private” key). For example, public-key cryptography may be used to generate digital signatures. In digital signatures, the sender's private key may be attached to the message prior to transmission. After receiving the message, the recipient may verify the authenticity of the message using the sender's public key.